Crash
Crash is a professional wrestler currently contracted to the TWOStars promotion. He debuted for the promotion in December 2009 at the XTV 5:37 broadcast from Laredo, Texas (a loss to Iagan via disqualification). He's very much an unknown commodity to both the fans and his fellow wrestlers. Profile Crash grew up in Seattle around Musicians, but rather than following them into the music business, decided to go into kickboxing. His parents hated any form of violence, so he moved out at the age of 17, to live with friends. At the age of 21, Crash was fully trained in kickboxing, but realised it wasn't what he wanted to do. He started training to wrestle for a company in Seattle, but due to funding, they chose to fire him when a better trained wrestler with more experience wanted to wrestle for them. Two years later after much more training he decided he wanted to join WCW wrestling. When he spoke to them they were all for signing him to a long term contract, and so Crash was with WCW for 2 years. After failing to show up to many shows he was booked for, with no explanation given, Crash was let go. He still won't give a reason as to why he didn't show up to these shows. After 7 months, Crash was offered a job by ROH on another 2 year contract. Crash accepted, and later won the world title and the tag titles. Crash faithfully turned up to shows in ROH. After the 2 years was up, Crash failed to renew his contract on time because of family matters, and as a result was let go. Crash stopped wrestling for over five years because of a car crash in Aberdeen, Washington, in which badly breaking his left leg and right arm. After plenty of rehab, Crash decided to get back into wrestling again. Currently Crash's allegiance is with TWOstars, but who knows whether it will stick... He wears Denim cut offs and black boots, has taped fists and an assortment of band t-shirts (mostly grunge or metal). He wears a black leather jacket and usually some sort of necklace, usually something to contrast with his brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. When he fights, he fights dirty. Low blows, cheap shots, anything you name it. If the ref gets knocked down, Crash will take full advantage of it, with a chair, kendo stick etc. Crash is very much a heel and doesn't get along with anyone, in essence, he is a brawler with the will to prove his convictions... and the desire to follow them through to the end. In Wrestling Entrance Music *'You Know You're Right - Nirvana' Entrance He comes down the ramp with an angry swagger. No fireworks, no lighting, no special effects, just his music and himself. When he gets to the ring, he sits in the corner with exactly the same angry look on his face until after the bell has rung to start the match. Nicknames *'The Seattle Destroyer' *'The Seattle Sinner' =Moveset= Finishers *'Shining Enzugiri' *'Goku Raku Gatame (Choke submission using opponents own arms)' Signatures moves *DDT *'La Cruceta' *'Corkscrew Gamengiri' *Diving Elbow *Superplex *STO *Boston Crab *Spinebuster *Running clothesline to an opponent in the corner Basic Moves Clothesline Punch to the gut Rapid punches Suplex German Suplex Enzugiri STO Forearm smash Shoulder barge Big boot Low blow Second rope elbow to a standing opponent Diving Legdrop Single leg Boston Crab Camel clutch Signature Spots He hides a chain in the inside pocket of his jacket when he comes to the ring. Crash has no hesitation in dropping to the floor to retrieve the weapon and then use it on his unfortunate opponent. When frustrated, he'll pull at his hair in anguish before launching a full scale assault with his fists. Taunts Glares in each direction and shakes head disapprovingly Sits in corner Yawns Pull out some of his hair Trivia *His favourite weapon to utilise in a wrestling match is a Singapore cane *He has five different leather jackets *He likes to swear Category:Wrestlers